


Black

by Yulaty



Series: One of These Days [21]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: "ทำไมซื้อแต่สีดำ"





	Black

“ทำไมซื้อแต่สีดำ” ซองอูเปรยขึ้นมาหลังพบว่าในมือของแดเนียลมีแต่เสื้อยืดสีดำที่แทบไม่มีอะไรต่างกัน ปกติแล้วแดนจะสวมเสื้อผ้าหลากสีสันกว่านี้ เจ้าของเสื้อผ้าสีมืดทึบในตู้น่ะคือเขาต่างหาก

แดเนียลไม่ได้ตอบเขาในทันที แต่หันไปส่งของให้พนักงานรับไปคิดเงินก่อนแล้วจึงหันมาหา “พี่ก็เห็นตู้เสื้อผ้าผม … อยากหาสีเข้ม ๆ ไปเพิ่มบ้างน่ะ”

ซองอูพยักหน้าแม้จะไม่เข้าใจนัก มือทั้งสองข้างสอดลงในกระเป๋ากางเกงระหว่างรอแดเนียลรับสินค้า เขามองหลังคอของคนที่สูงกว่าตนเองเพียงหนึ่งเซนติเมตร ห่างแค่นั้น แทบดูไม่ต่างเมื่อยืนข้าง ๆ แต่สิ่งที่ทำให้อีกฝ่ายดูเป็นคนร่างใหญ่ไม่ใช่สิ่งนั้น มันคือความกว้างของไหล่ต่างหาก ผิวของแดเนียลเนียน ไม่ได้นุ่มนิ่มแต่ก็ไม่ได้หยาบด้านกร้านมือ ระดับสีอ่อนกว่าของซองอูราวหนึ่งระดับ สีผมตอนนี้เป็นสีที่อยู่กึ่งกลางระหว่างน้ำตาลกับส้ม แดเนียลเป็นเฉดสว่าง มองกี่ครั้งก็เห็นเป็นอย่างอื่นไม่ได้

เหมาะกับสีขาว  
เหมาะกับสีแดง  
เหมาะกับสีฟ้า  
เหมาะกับสีเทา  
อันที่จริงก็ทุกสีนั่นล่ะ เข้ากันได้ดีไปหมด ยิ่งขับผิวให้เด่น ยิ่งเน้นให้เป็นที่จับตา

 

เราแวะทานราเมนด้วยกันหลังจากที่แดเนียลซื้อของเสร็จ จากนั้นก็นั่งรถประจำทางกลับ หลังจากลงที่ป้ายที่ใกล้หอที่สุดแล้ว ระหว่างที่กำลังเดินไปตามทาง แดเนียลก็โพล่งขึ้นมา

“พี่ชอบสีดำ”

“หืม” ซองอูที่กำลังใจลอยไปถึงตารางการฝึกซ้อมพรุ่งนี้หยุดชะงัก เปลือกตากระพริบปริบ ๆ ใช้เวลาตั้งสติราวสองสามวินาทีก่อนจะกล่าวตอบ “อื้อ ใช่ ฉันชอบ ทำไมเหรอ?”

“นั่นแหละเหตุผล” แดเนียลตอบแล้วเดินต่อ ก้าวเท้าเร็วขึ้นราวครึ่งจังหวะ ซองอูมองเรียวขาส่วนที่พ้นจากยีนส์ขาสั้นของอีกฝ่าย มองข้อมือ มองท่อนแขน แล้วจึงค่อยเร่งฝีเท้าไปอยู่ข้าง ๆ แดเนียล

“แต่ไม่อยากให้ใส่”

แดนหันขวับ หยุดยืนนิ่งมองหน้าเขา ดวงตาเบิกกว้างขึ้นนิดหน่อย ในทีแรกซองอูไม่เข้าใจว่าทำไม แต่เมื่อนึกทวนคำพูดตัวเองแล้วเขาก็รีบแก้ไขโดยการอธิบายเพิ่มทันที

“หมายถึงไม่ค่อยชอบให้ใส่ มันทำให้ผิวของนายยิ่งดูเปราะบาง ยิ่งดูไม่ควรแตะต้อง แล้วทั้งหมดที่ฉันรู้สึกก็คืออยากขย้ำนายให้แหลก”

แดเนียลแค่นเสียงหัวเราะ “พูดอย่างนั้นแล้วฟังดูลามกกว่าเดิมอีกอะ”

เราเดินต่อไปจนถึงตึกหอพัก เป็นซองอูที่เป็นคนเปิดประตูห้องเพราะแดเนียลเอาถุงเสื้อผ้ามาเป็นข้ออ้างบอกว่ามือไม่ว่าง เมื่อเข้าไปด้านใน เปิดไฟเปิดเครื่องใช้ไฟฟ้าเท่าที่จำเป็นแล้วเขาก็เดินไปนั่งบนเตียง มองคนอายุน้อยกว่าที่กำลังสนุกสนานกับการลองเสื้อใหม่และหันซ้ายขวาดูตัวเองหน้ากระจกเงาขนาดเกือบเท่าตัว

เราสบตากันผ่านแผ่นแก้วนั่น แล้วแดเนียลก็หันหน้ามา

“ถ้าไม่ชอบให้ใส่ ก็มาถอดเอง”

ซองอูกลอกตา  
บอกเลยนะว่าถ้าลุกไป สิ่งที่เขาจะดึงออกคงไม่ใช่เสื้อยืดสีดำสกรีนชื่อแบรนด์โปรดของแดเนียล แต่เป็นยีนส์สีกรมท่าที่เจ้าตัวสวมอยู่ต่างหาก

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> hashtag : #บางวันของอ๋งกับแดน  
> A/N : ไม่ใสไม่เจเนอรัลขึ้นไปทุกวัน สแลชแรงมาก โตซะแล้วหนุ่ม ๆ ของฉัน / พอเหนื่อยทีก็เหนื่อยจนเหมือนจะไม่สามารถทำอะไรได้อีก อยากเลิกทุกอย่าง เอ้อ บ้าบอดี ไฮแล้วดาวน์ลงภายในเวลาสี่สิบแปดชั่วโมง เคมีนี่มัน
> 
> ถ้าเขียนดร็อปลงหรือติสท์แตกเกินไปต้องขอโทษด้วย มันตีกันอยู่


End file.
